Mortar
For additional information, see [https://youtu.be/5mwwCsxgBDk '''19wongs4's cover on this Tower'].'' Description The Mortar is long range cliff tower that fires explosive shells at nearby Zombies. The Mortar shells deal splash damage harming zombies in its splash radius. The Mortar is a somewhat effective cliff tower when playing on maps with a medium-high cliff amount, due to their crowd control ability and generally high and large splash damage. At level 1, it shoots about once per 5.7 seconds. It appears as a man with green torso and legs, goggles, and a black pack kneeling beside a green mortar. Upgrades Rapid Reload ($320) * Fire-rate increased to one shot every 4.3 seconds. * Added cosmetics: Operator gets black gloves. * Sell price changes to $560. Bigger Shells ($480) * Blast radius is increased. * Added cosmetics: Cannon slightly increases in size. * Sell price changes to $800. Heavy Stuff ($2,500) * Increases damage to 10. (+7) * Increases range by a small amount. * Blast radius is increased. * Allows the Mortar to target and attack Hidden enemies. * Added cosmetics: Larger cannon, shells are less pellet-shaped, the controller stands up, a circular support is underneath the cannon & controller, a deeper, more metallic firing & exploding sound. * Sell price changes to $2050. Atomic Doomsday ($10,200) * Increases damage to 40 (+30) * Range increases by a large amount. * Blast radius is massively increased. * Fire-rate increased to one shot every 3 seconds. * Added cosmetics: nuke themed colours, an even larger cannon, shells become orange rockets, firing sounds change to an air pump-like sound, exploding sound turns into a nuke explosion, the controller sits down, having certain levers & buttons near with a can of Coca Cola. * Sell price changes to $7150. Tactics * It can easily clear early group of zombies. * In 1v1, you can wait for the $240 wave bonus and then place the Mortar for an early start. * You should probably upgrade the Mortar to Rapid Reload as its firing speed is rather slow. * This tower excels in late game against common enemies, as Atomic Doomsday Mortars easily annihilate Lava and other zombies such as Boss1 with splash damage, allowing Phasers and Railgunners to do their job. * On the Borderlands map, place as many as possible on the hill. * Use in 2v2 in order to take out crowds while the other player saves up for more expensive towers. * When the Mortar gets inflicted with Bleeding, it stays like that , so sell it Trivia *The Mortar is thought to be one of the best towers in terms of reliability, however this is questionable like the Tuber. *While some people may prefer the Commando over the Mortar, lvl 5 Mortars can easily and quickly clear out hordes of zombies while Commandos cannot. However, Commandos are better at clearing out single zombies and have a much easier time hitting Lightnings. *Its projectile speed is one of the slowest, if not the slowest, of all towers. *This is one of the three towers that can be placed on cliffs, the other two being Railgunner and Sniper. **These are also the one of the only towers in the game to hold a can of soda in their hand at lvl 5. *Its starting cost is the same as its credit cost. *Its full upgrade cost (including purchase) is $13,600. *The level 5 Mortar is good for controlling swarms of Boss1s and Lava. The Mortar will deal a maximum of 40 damage to any zombie within the explosion radius of its shell. *If a player with a Mortar places it down, then leaves the game, the Mortar's explosion effect will not go away, resulting in orange/yellow spheres on the road. **This might have been fixed; however it needs confirmation. *Though Mortar can't target Hiddens until level 4, it can damage and possibly kill Hiddens if they are caught in the explosion caused by the Mortar firing at other zombies. *Mortars at any level have a tough time dealing with Lightnings without help from towers such as Hallowboomer or Flamethrower. *It is a good pair with Railgunner or Phaser, letting them tower focus on bosses and stronger enemies. *The image for the level 1 upgrade is the same as the Railgunner's and Elf's. *A level 4 Knifer turns into a level 4 mortar, making it become a splash damage tower and the same goes for a level 5 knifer but with a level 5 mortar. *The Level 5 Mortar originally sat in a chair, however this has been changed. Update History *(11/23/17) Mortar added. *(11/24/17) Mortar aesthetics changed - now holds a bottle of Coca-Cola. *(9/1/18) Mortar lvl. 2 price increased, lvl 5 price decreased (Although the reduction in price for max level mortar was mentioned it wasn't in the game) *(9/13/18) Mortar lvl. 5 damage reduced (50 -> 40), price reduced (9600 -> 9500). *(9/16/18) Mortar lvl. 5 damage changed back (40 -> 50), price increased (9500 -> 9600), AoE decreased. *(9/17/18) Mortar lvl. 4 damage buffed (6 -> 10), Mortar lvls 1-5 firerate time increased by 0.2s. *(2/17/19) Mortar Lvl. 5 Splash sound has been changed. *(8/10/19) Mortar lvl. 5 damage decreased by 10 (40) per hit. Level 5 price nerfed $9600->$10200 ElfLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 2. biggershells.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 3. heavystuff.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 4. atomicdoomsday.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Splash Category:Cliff